Trolls AU
Trolls AU is an AU introduced through fanart, depicting the Big Four (or at least one of the characters) as trolls. About this AU This AU was formed through fanart of the Big Four as trolls. Most writers and artists portray them as trolls that exist within the world of DreamWorks's 2016 film, [http://dreamworks.wikia.com/wiki/Trolls Trolls] as a template, but this is not required. Spin off AUs *The Boxtrolls *A Troll in Central Park *Trollhunters/Tales of Arcadia Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Being alone for a long time and having two sets of colors (with one of them being blue), easily casts Jack as Branch. Having fun as his center can even make him a blue and white haired Troll from the 2016 DreamWorks film. Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Being a princess that sings, plays, hugs and likes to have fun when she can, looks out for her friends and can use her hair in many different ways easily casts her as Poppy; her tiara can be used as the crown that King Peppy had given Poppy when she became the new queen of the Trolls. While her "hair tricks" can make her a pink or yellow Troll from the DreamWorks 2016 film, the flower that her Hug-time Bracelet "blooms" into can be made to look like the Golden Flower. Extra Characters Trolls The Trolls from Frozen can easily be cast as the Trolls from the DreamWorks film of the same name. For being "trolls" themselves and how they love to sing, dance, hug and look out for each other. They can also be part of the troll race from Trollhunters, for their stone-like form and skin, wear crystals around their necks and haven't been seen being surrounded in sunlight or stepping into it. Moana Waialiki Since Moana is the only child of her tribe's leader, loves her people and ventures out into a world filled with danger, she is cast as Poppy. Kristoff Bjorgman Since Kristoff was raised by the Trolls from Frozen, he could easily be cast as Eggs from The Boxtrolls. While the rock-like skin that his family has and the crystals that they wear, could even have him as Jim Lake Jr. or Toby Domzalski from Trollhunters: Tales of Arcadia. Joy Joy always looks on the bright-side of thing, being a ball full of happiness and having fun when she can, can easily portray her as a yellow and blue haired Troll from the DreamWorks film. Spending time with someone that looks at the downside of things and later came closer with that person could even cast her as Poppy. Olaf Olaf enjoying giving and reiving warm hugs, as well as singing, dancing and other matters of fun, could have him as a white or silver Troll from the 2016 DreamWorks film. While the small "sparkle-like" shards on his snowy body could have him as one of the trolls that are covered in glitter, and can spray it. Princess Anna Anna being a princess that ventures out to help her people, enjoys having fun and hosting parties that bring people together, and wears pink and blue clothing, can cast her as Poppy. Mr. Peabody For the Peanna paring, fans have Peabody as Branch. Known Examples Fanfiction *Hiccup the Trollhunter by The Logical Fallacy *A Moon!Varian/'Trollhunter' -Inspired Drabble by Cody's Art Blog Mockup Art 15043987_1122161341212381_9175247310555185152_n.jpg|Moana as Poppy avatar_249161c36f32_128.jpg Fanart be_happy!_by_serpanade-toons-darjg44.png True colors by serpanade toons-dauqyju.png tumblr_op90iig0pi1vqrp04o1_1280.jpg tumblr_p3hymaSxcg1rwuxl6o1_1280.jpg Videos *Trolls - Non/Disney Trailer (Thanks for 904 Subs!!!) by Jelsa 4 life *HTTYD: Trolls Trailer (Happy birthday FV2 & NFF95) by Pooka Dragon *HTTYD//Get Back Up Again by ღ Night Nadder ღ *Hiccup & Astrid//True Colors by ღ Night Nadder ღ *Inside Out - True Colors [Trolls] by thefanvideoer2 *Moana - Get Back Up Again by thefanvideoer2 *Anna - Get Back Up Again (From Trolls) by thepoohsmurfking3d Category:AUs Category:The Big Four Category:Fanfiction